Nightmare Kingdom: Don't turn off the lights
by ebony volf
Summary: Everyone knows these stories! The insane man in your back seat or an escaped convict licking your hand, so why don't we thrown in a twist? A scary situation and some KH characters. What more could you want!
1. Medical Attention

Medical attention!

It was a chilly February that Dr. Cloud Strife was trying to get some much needed sleep for an upcoming surgery tomorrow. With little luck mind you, it was kind of hard to sleep with the weight of a life ridding on your very soul.

Unable to fall asleep the blond crawled out of his warm cocoon of blankets. Intent on fixing himself a warm glass of milk or some trivial that supposedly would aid his insomnia.

"Please help!"

Cloud spun around and found a pitifully small brunette boy behind him, cheeks gaunt and shaking hands went straight to Cloud's overly doctoring nature.

"How did you get in here?"

As if the little boy didn't hear, that same broken plea came again "Please help!"

Cloud sighed "Whats your name kid"

"Sora! I'm Sora, please help!"

"Ok! Give me the phone number and address and I'll help"

Sora picked up a pad of paper and a cheap pen, with shaking hand the boy scrawled a phone number and address then handed the paper to the blond doctor.

Cloud turned around to grab his hat and and medical bag, but when he turned back Sora was gone! He ran around his apartment, hoping the boy had just walked off but didn't find a single trace of the sickly brunette.

'Even if this is a hoax I might as well check in' Cloud reasoned. Pulling the paper out, the only evidence which proved Sora had been there and wasn't a figment of sleep deprivation.

The dial went off twice before a shaky female voice answered.

_"H..Hello?"_

"Yes Hello, do you need medical assistance?" maybe he should have worded that more carefully.

There was a short pause on the other line "_we did an hour ago, my son just died of a fever" _The woman was obviously crying. Sounds of comfort leaked threw the receiver.

With a sense of dread Cloud asked "Ma'am...What was your son's name?"

"_My son was named Sora...Oh my sweet Sora is dead"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Miki: This is the start of a series I intended to do! Urban legends with Kh characters! Weeeeeeeeeee!

Kouichi: There is no way you will get past this first chapter!

Miki: Watch me!!!!!!!1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or the book Be afraid, be very afraid© that I am shamelessly ripping these legends from. All material is owned by there respective companies and I am in no way making any profit from this

Original Title of legend: The ghost is search of (medical) help.

please read and review!


	2. Locomotion

Locomotion

Kairi was visiting her sister for the few weeks of spring break. Twilight town was a wonderful little city with a lovely train system that she loved to ride to the beach on, though Naminé contentiously warned her **NOT** to **EVER **ride after dark because...strange things happened after sunset in this town.

She listened to her sister, who knew what kind of people would be on after dark!

Then she did something extremely stupid. She fell asleep on the beach, happily basking the suns rays. By the time she awoke it was already well past sunset and she would be lucky just to catch the trains final run back to town.

Sprinting to the train station she let out an audible sigh of relief as the purple car just pulled into the station. She boarded quietly, hoping she was the only passenger.

Her luck was not that good, three well dressed men with bright, spiky hair and a jittery older-man with an eye-patch who clutched his news paper with white knuckles was going to be her company pack to Naminé's tonight.

Kairi obviously choose to sit closer to the well dressed men. She duly noted the one in-between the red-head and the blond, had long blue hair that covered most his face. She also noted the blue-haired guy must be drunk because his head was lolling with the carts motion.

She hadn't notice as the one-eyed man scooted closer to her, practically piercing her personal bubble. "Have you read news today?" He asked in a shaky voice, offering his newspaper.

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed him. She was scared of this man's intense, shifty gaze. So just to please the weird-o she took the offered newspaper. Hoping he would go away when she read something.

The other men didn't spare her discomfort a look, staring forward and no where else.

Kairi sighed, should have known these guys wouldn't have enough manners to help a lady when she was bing accosted.

Kairi opened the paper and had to quiet a scream as she read the note that had been haphazardly written inside.

Get off at the next stop, the man in the middle is dead

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki: I'm dishing these out like hot cakes!!!!

Kouichi: Now that you mention food, we haven't eaten dinner yet.

Miki: good point but...

Kouichi: Oh god,

Miki: HA! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

Kouichi: point proven, now go make hot cakes!

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

Original Title of Legend: The man in the middle or The creepy passanger

Read and review!


	3. Drip Drip Drip

**Drip Drip Drip**

For the first time ever, Riku was talked (conned) into watching his cousins while his aunt and uncle spent a night on the town. It wasn't so bad, but the house was huge and (though he would never admit it) kind of scary.

Though his saving grace was his uncle's dog, Goofy. A big shaggy black dog that hid behind the couch so he could surprise intruders. Should they come of course.

Riku put his hand behind the couch and felt the dog lick his palm. Content that he was still there Riku went to gather a snack from the kitchen.

The back door was wide open, but his aunt had told him something was wrong with the flimsy wooden thing and not to be scared if it opened. That warning did not stop the chills from coming though. So he snatched an apple and a soda then rushed back into the room. After slamming the door close.

He put his hand behind the couch and only relaxed when he felt Goofy lick it. He idly munched on his apple and took swigs of the soda, completely uninterested in the dopey children's movie that was playing. So uninterested in-fact, that he fell asleep on the couch. Though not before having Goofy lick his hand one more time.

A few hours later, maybe 3 or 4 in the morning, he heard an annoying

_**DRIP DRIP DRIP**_

'Got to be the sink' he thought, pulling himself off the couch and popping his stiff bones. He entered the kitchen and found the back door open again, just like last time that open door freaked him out so without pause he slammed it shut.

_**DRIP DRIP DRIP**_

Eyebrows knitted together when it looked as though the faucet **wasn't** the source of the dripping noise. 'The bathroom then'

The bathroom was pitch black as he ran his hand along the wall until he found the elusive switch.

When the light turned on Riku screamed and ran out of the room.

Hanging form the shower rod was Goofy, blood falling into the tub to make the drippingnoise. Then written on the mirror in drying crimson liquid was.

**HUMANS CAN LICK TOO**

_**DRIP DRIP DRIP!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki: oooohhhhh creepy! Poor Riku, I always terrorize him the most

Kouichi: liar, you always put Sora in terrifying situations.

Miki: I felt a change was needed! Though I digress, I must repost this chapter! I posted this un-beta'd, un-spell-checked and it makes me a saaaaaaad Panda (inside joke)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

Original title of ledged: Humans Can Lick Too!

**Read and review!! **If you have a ledged you want done send me a message or a review, I might do it! Please refrain from one's like the stuffed baby or gang initiation ones though THANK YOU!!!!1!


	4. Lets Dance

**Lets Dance!**

By most standards Naminẻ was a pretty girl, maybe not beautiful but pretty non-the-less. She didn't have a lot of money as most of her meager artist paycheck went to paying bills and other necessities, but she had a friend named Selphie who was well blessed in her life. Wealthy, beautiful, and an adoring husband, Selphie had it made!

One day Selphie called her up and invited her to a small party that would celebrate Selphie's two year anniversary. Naminẻ obviously accepted, this could be her chance! Who knew what wealthy young man might be scouting for a potential bride!

The big question was, where would she get a dress? Selphie said it was a formal affaire and the rags in her closet were ANYTHING but formal attire.

Naminẻ was struck with sudden inspiration. Why not just **rent** a dress! No one would know where she got it. She could even rent a purse or something to go with it!

The blond woman entered the little pawn shop with a mission. A mission the owner was more than happy to help her with. Within half an hour she spotted the perfect dress.

It was an ivory white with a small V cut neck, when she tried it on the silk clung desperately to her frame like it was tailored just for her.

'This is the one I want' she decided after trying a few other gowns and finding them mediocre at best. The cashier rung up her dress and threw in a white leather purse that had come in with the gown.

That night at the party Naminẻ caused a minor sensation with her arrival. Selphie cooed over the dress (Though it no where near rivaled the gown the hostess wore) and Many men asked her to dance.

Uncountable hours later Naminẻ started to feel a little queasy; she brushed it off as dancing too much. It became harder to ignore though as the night progressed. She wished her friend well and called for a cab, having to turn down a surprising number of offers to drive her home.

She was ashamed of her little flat, no one could see it.

Struggling into her house she flopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

Three days later someone had called the cops from her work when she hadn't arrived; the police busted down the little blonde's door and found her still sprawled on the couch in her lovely white dress.

She wasn't breathing.

An autopsy was done when her cousin, Roxas, demanded it soon after the discovery of her body.

Naminẻ had died of poisoning, embalming fluid to be exact. The dress had belonged to a girl who was just being buried, but the undertaker's assistant stole the pretty gown just before the coffin was nailed shut for the last time.

The fluid had leaked into her pores when she was dancing and slowly threw the night stopped her heart and organs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki: Oh yeah! Naminẻ's chapter Dances I was originally going to do a different Folktale for her but this one won out :3

Kouichi: For the loves of Ramen, just keep writing!

Miki: I can't, Lunch is soon! But I will post this chapter and Riku's revamp when I can escape the dreaded cafeteria.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1!

Original Title of Legend: The Poisoned Dress

**Read and review!! **If you have a ledged you want done send me a message or a review, I might do it! Please refrain from one's like the stuffed baby or gang initiation ones though THANK YOU!!!!1!


	5. Sweet Treat

Sweet Treat

It was almost Christmas and Roxas was going to spend the holiday with his twin brother while his mom, Aeris, went to visit relatives a couple states away. She'd been kind of sick when she left but insisted she would be fine once she got to her sister's home.

Aeris' sister always sent Roxas a jar of spices to bake goodies with, the little town was famous for them after all! And both Roxas and Sora liked to cook so it was a well received gift. Both boys entertained themselves until a few days before Christmas a ceramic jar was delivered. There was no card or letter from his mom but he wasn't worried, it was not uncommon for the card to arrive AFTER the gift.

Though there was a small sticker on the side that had his mom's name on it and the date December 16th

Sora insisted that they start baking right away so that when there friends came over for Christmas dinner no-one would be scrambling for time. Roxas agreed whole-heartedly and popped the lid of the ornate jar. It looked close to the usual spices although there was more gray his year.

Once they where done making the sweet treats, the kitchen was a mess and both twins where covered in flour. Storing all the confections in the fridge Sora ran to the upstairs shower and Roxas took the downstairs.

Neither boy noticed the letter that had gotten stuck in the mail slot.

_**Dear Sora and Roxas,**_

_**I'm sorry to tell you, your mother took deathly ill while with us. We have sent her ashes in the jar**_

_**I'm sorry that this will ruin your Christmas.**_

_**Love and sympathy,**_

_**Your Aunt and Uncle.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki: That is one serious 'Ooops' moment

Kouichi: No duh, I think all those Aeris fangirls are going to kill you.

Miki: Anyway it will get me reviews, even if there just yelling at me for having Sora and Roxas eat Aeris.

Kouichi: Your a sick women.

Disclamer: See chapter one!

Original title of legend: A Mix-Up In The Mail


	6. Pink, Black, and Biting

**Pink, Black, and Biting**

It was a hot day in the Gobi desert that Marluxia Hanato was called by some Botanist to inspect a new species of cacti that was recently discovered. He wasn't to thrilled about going to the oven like camp, but it was his duty as the top Botanist in the country to go.

So despite his reserves, he packed and caught a plane. Upon arrival they instantly hounded and pestered him to come see the 'Find of the century'. The pink-haired man finally gave, just so his migraine wouldn't become **ANYMORE** severe.

The plant was actually pretty, compared to other Cactus's anyway. It had a 'Crown' of pink and black flowers that caught his attention 'The pink is normal..but **BLACK**? What in the desert is attracted to**BLACK** flowers?'

"Is there any reports on the insect or bird life on hand" of course the amateurs shook their empty little heads no. Marluxia hissed impatiently "Look I have a seminar in three days...Do you know where a sprout or a smaller one of these is?"

This time the idiots nodded yes "Put one in a pot and I'll take it home to study"

It was obvious the camp DID NOT like that idea. But if anything Marluxia was determined to get home, and if he had to persuade some fools to do so...so be it.

Within a day he was back home with a plastic pot that housed a miniature version of the giant crowned cactus. He placed it next to the window near his bed to observe. He WAS interested in the plant...just not where the plant had come from. Heat was NOT Marluxia's friend.

The plant didn't do anything odd, until a few days ago.

After Marline got back from his Botanist seminar the cacti started to twitch!? It was something that the pink-haired man had never seen a plant do before. He got closer so he could inspect this strange behavior further.

Odd lumps started to form under the cactus as the movements increased, causing the Botanist no small amount of unease. He was to curious though to back away as his gut said he should.

The Cactus suddenly exploded into a rain of spiders. The little black creatures crawled all over him, bitting and bitting until finally...Marluxia Hanato died of poisoning.

The find of the century was actually a completely normal Cactus, that due to the chemicals the spiders created turned the crown of flowers black.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miki: Oh noes! Marly is dead (cries loudly)

Kouichi: (Hits her) You're the one that killed him dumb arse!

Miki: Nuh uh! The legend says he dies not meh! I wuv Marly!

Kouichi: You're hopeless.

Disclaimer: see chapter one!

Original title of legend: Spiders in Cacti (translated from Swedish)

Read and review! If you have a legend you like done please tell me! I might just do it! But please refrain from asking for things like 'The stuffed baby' or Gang initiations.

THANK YOU!!!1!


	7. You're Not Alone

**You're Not Alone**

There was one thing no one could ever drag out of Axel, not even with a team of wild horses or a car or…you get the point. His buddy, Roxas, knew his dirty little secret. Thankfully the blonde kept quite about it.

Axel was scared of living alone and made a sport of trying to have people stay over. Roxas normally would stay with him, but even his best friend got sick of seeing the red-heads sloppy apartment.

"Axel, here" Roxas grumbled handing him a leash, a leash that was attached to a happy dog "His name is Pluto, he'll keep you company" The blonde continued. "I have to leave town for a few days and I figure its high time you got a pet or something"

He was kind of upset that Roxy would go out and buy a dog without him but he couldn't help but feel happy that his friend wanted to help in his own weird way.

"I'll see you in a day or so, take care of Pluto" With that the small blonde ran off and jumped in his car.

Axel looked down and stared at the dog for a moment before bringing it inside. After all he'd rather have an animal than be all alone.

About two days later Axel came home from his part time job and called for Pluto. The dog didn't come as he normally did. Confused the red-head searched his house until he found the dog curled up pitifully in front of the closet, making the most terrible choking noises and wheezing miserably.

Unwilling to lose his new companion Axel called the closest vet and took Pluto to get an x-ray. The vet told Axel they would do the surgery and hold the dog overnight so he could go home. Axel was to occupied with his new companions pain that he barely noticed when he arrived back at his home.

His phone was ringing off the hook, if plastic could have a seizure his phone was an epileptic! 'Must be the vet' he thought picking up the receiver "Hello?"

"_GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE NOW!"_

Axel's eyes went wide "Whaa…"

"_DO YOU __**KNOW**__ WHAT YOUR DOG WAS CHOKING ON!?"_

"N..No..."

"_YOUR DOG WAS CHOKING ON __**TWO HUMAN FINGERS**__!!" _

Axel heard his upstairs door slam open. Not even bothering to put the phone up, he bolted from his house and called the cops from an outside pay phone.

---------------------------------------------------------

Miki: (Cackles) Oh yes, I love this legend! So who better to terrorize than our lovely Axel?

Kouichi: Sora?

Miki: Nyaa…I used Sora last chapter and I already had him die once.

Kouichi: But you have Roxas in three chapters now!

Miki: Sooo? I'm ungodly obsessed with him (shrugs) and he hasn't died…yet…

Original Title of legend: The Choking Doberman

**Read and review!! **If you have a legend you want done send me a message or a review, I might do it! Please refrain from one's like the stuffed baby or gang initiation ones though THANK YOU!!!!1!


	8. Note!

Miki: (Holding face in pain and making odd noises)

Kouichi: Due to a sudden 'illness' the author is sorry to say she is unable to work on her request right now

Miki: (Points to swollen face)

Kouichi: yeah she's having issues seeing the keyboard….she's not good at typing with only one eye.

Miki: (whimper)

Kouichi: Oh fine make ME do it….

Due to my unfortunate 'illness' (because I have no idea WHAT to call this) I'm putting this fic on hiatus. I'm extremely sorry to those who have requested chapters and please keep a look out, eventually I'll see again……maybe

End Note: I had my brother type and post this for me...


End file.
